A Very Special Guest Appearence
by rainbowunicornsparkles
Summary: When Sam wakes up trapped in his mind and being attacked by an invisible assailant, things look pretty grim. That is, until a mysterious girl shows up and starts bossing him around. Who is she? And, more importantly, what is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam wandered, trapped once again in the confines of his own mind, winding through abandoned city streets and searching for something, someone. Who exactly it could be escaped him, but it was important. These things are always important - that much he knew. After visiting this place so many times before, you'd think it would be a piece of cake to find his way out. But all he saw was deserted streets and empty windows.

Two shots rang out and Sam ducked instinctively, eyes searching out the source of the fire but finding nothing but more dark windows. As the sound of the bullets ricocheting faded to silence, he emerged from his crouch and ran for the building across the street.

As he crossed the threshold, the scene changed, and Sam found himself in a dark forest. He heard screaming followed by a swishing of leaves. He ran towards the sound. A heavy blow smashed into his side, and he hit a tree hard. He jumped up immediately, ready to take his assailant, but as he opened his eyes, the scene had changed yet again. But Sam was no longer alone.

A young girl was sitting alone, bound and gagged on a dirty cot. She was pale and thin, with dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Sam moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He pulled the gag out of her mouth. She coughed weakly and stared at him, wide eyed. "What brought you here?"

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered, "You have to run, quick! It's coming back." Sam removed a small knife from his boot and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"What's coming? What brought you here?" She trembled slightly and pushed him towards the door as soon as she was free. "I'm not sure, maybe a jinn of some sort, but I've never seen one like this."

Sam paused. "How do you know-? Are you a hunter?"

She shook her head impatiently and tried again to shove his hulking form towards the door. "No, I just know. Please, you have to run. It's definitely a jinn, but he's controlling your mind, trying to draw you out of the recesses to where he can really get you. You've already found me, and soon you'll have to face him. He's so powerful Sam- I'm not sure if you can take him."

Sam furrowed his brow, thinking, "And you, how are you in my head? Do I know you?"

She reached desperately for the door but couldn't turn the handle. "Dammit! I don't know how I got here. I was… somewhere else and then this… this _thing_ had me here. Now come _on _we have to get out of here and someplace private. Someplace only you know. Someplace from your childhood. Think about it. Hold it in your mind." Sam thought back. "Now open the door." He did, and walked into a small closet. The girl came through the door and squeezed into the confined space alongside him; she hurriedly slammed the door and muttered a few words in Latin. The door disappeared, leaving them standing in the too small closet. Sam had to hunch over a bit the girl was pressed against him.

"So you wanna a play seven minutes in heaven or do you want to live to see the light of day again?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly, He opened the door into the spare bedroom of his old babysitter's house. "If a jinn is after us it should be easy enough to get rid of him." He knelt down by the twin bed that had been Dean's during their time in the old house, and pulled out a duffle bag full of knives and guns and various powdered substances. The girl stretched out on the other bed and put her hands over her face, breathing in slowly.

"So… what's your name?" Sam asked nonchalantly as he looked for the silver knife knew had to be there. "I don't remember." Sam's searching slowed as he palmed a bottle of holy water and knife. He stood up slowly and turned to find her face still covered. He popped the lid off the bottle and quickly sloshed a bit over the nameless girl. She didn't react except for a little jump of surprise. Then she extended an arm and looked at him. "You can cut me too if you like. I promise I'm not dangerous."

Sam quickly nicked her pale skin and watched as a little blood rolled slowly down her arm. "So you're human?" He asked, the girl just smiled, "If I were human I wouldn't be here." She blew a couple of dark curls off of her face and sat up. "Ok. I have an idea. Your friends need to do a spell. A summoning ritual, one that will pull the jinn out of your head and into the real world, then we hope they kill it and eventually its poison should work its way out of your system and then you should wake up. I know one but… I just can't quite remember the ingredients… it's like a mix of a séance and a daemon summoning only aimed at your head… what was it." She squinched her eyes closed and knocked on her head like that would push the memory out.

"Ok that's great… whatever your name is. But even if you do remember there's no way I could get the message to them like this."

The girl stared at him. "What about your psychic connection?"

"What?"

She stood up. "Your psychic connection to your brother." At Sam's blank look she sighed. "Please tell me you're aware of that connection.… No? Okay, then I'll just have to teach you to make it. Sit down."

Sam's brow furrowed and he cautiously sat down. "So why should I trust you? The girl who mysteriously shows up in my head who says she's not human and doesn't remember her name?" Even though Sam said it there was no real conviction. He _did _trust her. With no real reason to. She seemed so **real. **Like she was the only thing he could hold onto in the fluid atmosphere of his mind.

"Don't wrinkle that caveman brow at me! Babe I'm trying to help you." She fixed him with her big blue eyes, "You can trust me." Sam searched her face. Looking for any tell tale sign that she could be bluffing then slowly nodded. "Ok. How do I contact Dean?" She smiled and jumped up excitedly. "You have a chance of getting out of here if you use your abilities. You just have to find a way to-"

Sam sprang up and backed away from her, "No! Not those, I've already been through this with a little daemon named Ruby. Those powers bring nothing but trouble. Plus, I can't even use them without daemon blood."

"No Sam, not those. You have your own power. How many times have you come back from the dead? Or tried to sacrifice yourself for your brother? Quite a few, right?" Sam nodded, "Well that gives you and your brother a special connection. If you focus and catch him at the right moment, you should be able to speak to him. So close your eyes. Tell him what I told you. A crazy powerful jinn ghost has locked you in your mind and they need to find the spell that will suck it out of your coconut and into the real world where they can kill it again… maybe." Sam had been concentrating up till that point.

"What do you mean maybe?"

The girl tugged at the ends of her hair. "Maybe, because I'm not sure what it is. It looks like a jinn, but it acts like a ghost, and its doing this psycho mind trick thing, so…. It could be anything."

Suddenly it clicked for Sam. "It's a starship."

"A what?"

"A Starship… Dean named them. They're hybrids that Eve created before we killed her. This may be one of them. Some kind of jinn ghost hybrid. Crap. That means they won't know how to kill it."

The girl nodded. "It's a dilemma, isn't it. But the fact is, if they don't do something, you _will _die. Again. And I don't know if they'll be able to bring you back. Look, I've been trapped in here for a while and that thing kept showing me things. Horrible things from your past. But in every one of them, you and your brother have proven yourselves to be noble and strong and kind of ingenious. The jinn is peeling away your memories, trying to find you even as we speak. So you have to sit your ass down and tell your brother what's going on, or you are going to die and he will be destroyed just like he always is every time you end up dead. So do it. Now, before he finds us. We'll have to move deeper soon so make it quick."

Sam finally sat down and tried to clear his head. A strange thing to do while your actually sitting _inside _it. He reached out the way he had with his daemon powers. Reaching for his brother. Picturing him in his mind. Searching for him. And then came the connection.

* * *

**Hiya readers! ^-^ This is my first fan fic so please please please give me feedback. Reviews and what not. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. School sorta swamped me, but no worries. I think I got things rolling, so I will definitely be updating more often. Plus, a certain friend of mine will beat me if I don't. This chapter took a while to write. I was really torn about whether to make it longer but decided it had taken too long to update and had to put something up. Hope you like!**

* * *

Sam walked through Dean's dream in awe. He was in a meadow, a bright green meadow. With… singing birds? Yep, those were definitely birds, or prostitutes dressed up as birds anyway. Sam found Dean by a tree with a "blue bird" on his shoulder whistling Zippidee-Doo-Da.

"Dude, you have a Song of the South fetish?"

"Jesus!" Dean hissed and jumped up hastily. "Sammy? Whoa, it's not gonna be one of _those _dreams again right? 'Cause I'm not sure I can take two in a row."

"What?" Sam was alarmed, "No. It's me… you have…? You know what? I don't want to know."

Dean sighed, relieved, "Believe me you don't." Then his face shadowed, "Sam, how are you here? As far as I know, you're supposed to sweating out that jinn poison."

"I know, I know, that's the thing. It wasn't a jinn."

Dean looked suspicious, "You sure? Cause it sure looked like a jinn, died like one too."

Sam shook his head, "It was another Jefferson Starship. Or something like it- the girl wasn't too sure. Anyway, it's trapped me inside my head and is trying to find me as we speak. It's like some kind of ghost jinn hybrid or something, but bottom line, you have to find some kind of summoning to draw it out of my head and kill it before it finds me and… what's her face."

"Wait, wait who's what's her face? And I thought all the Starships burned up when we killed Eve! And how are you in my head?" Dean looked at his brother frantically.

"I don't know who the girl is- she just kinda showed up in my head. She said the jinn brought her there… probably. I trust her though, she's the one who showed me our psychic connection."

Dean nodded, "So you're in a dream within a dream? Man, Inception seems so much easier to understand now."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just hurry, okay? I don't know how long it'll take the ghost jinn to find us."

"Sure, just one more question. Is she hot?"

Sam didn't get to answer before the girl in question shook him out of his trance. "He's coming, Sam, we have to _move_. Now go! Think back! Farther than this we have to bury ourselves deep."

Sam thought back to a little creek he had run to one day after fighting with his dad. He had sat there for hours, moping and throwing rocks as hard as he could into the shallow water. He wrenched open the bedroom door and stumbled into the sunny clearing.

"Ok, now you really have to tell me who you are." Sam turned on the girl and waited for her answer.

She just sighed. "I told you, I don't remember. If I did, I would tell you." She didn't understand why that seemed to be so important to him. She was herself. That's all that mattered, right? What did a name have to do with that? But Sam seemed insistent on this small detail.

"So you can't remember who you are, but you do remember all these incantations and spells. Does that make sense to you?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow some more.

"Really, Sam, you're going to give yourself wrinkles." She sighed, "If it bothers you that much, then you name me."

That caught Sam off guard, "I can't just name you!"

"Well I'm not so sure I even have a name so…"

"That's impossible. You _have _to have a name. Everyone has a name. Centuries old daemons have names."

"Well I'm not a daemon." Honestly she wasn't sure what she was. Just that things like names didn't seem to matter much She actually had trouble recalling Sam's name occasionally. Internally she just referred to him as caveman brow. And right now, caveman brow was looking concerned.

"Look I don't really know any names so it's better if you just do it."

"Fine, your name is… Annie." He looked at her for a reaction.

Annie just shrugged "Fine."

"Fine." They stared at each other for a second.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "So what are you?"

Annie just looked confused. "I thought we agreed I'm Annie."

Sam laughed in disbelief. "You really don't know anything about yourself, do you?"

Annie snorted and plopped down by the little stream. "Yes, caveman brow, that's been established."

"What did you just call me?" Sam's caveman brow furrowed deeper.

"What?" Sam just shook his head. This girl was insane, and probably not human… and undressing.

"Whoa!" Sam turned hastily around, "What are you doing?" He heard little splashing sounds as Annie washed herself.

"Your mind is incredibly dirty… in the literal sense. And I've been tied up in a cell for days… maybe." Sam almost laughed. This girl is strange, but strange in a familiar way. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It was like she was sort of disconnected. To societal rules maybe? Kind of like… Castiel. She couldn't be an angel though. An angel wouldn't be trapped in his head. She'd just blast out. Plus angels know who they are. So what could she possibly be?

* * *

Bobby and Dean were researching. Or Bobby was researching. Dean was drinking. Heavily.

"Why can't we just burn its bones? It's a ghost right?"

Bobby sighed and put down the old tome he'd dug out from the back of his tome pile. Trying to find a summoning spell that would make the jinn manifest itself physically. He figured that once they pulled the jinn out of Sam's head they could kill both parts of the ghost jinn by stabbing it with silver while simultaneously burning the bones. But Dean was being impatient, as always.

"Boy, sit down and help me find this spell. I've seen it somewhere I just can't remember which book it's in."

Dean sat down heavily and flipped through a couple pages before pacing again.

"Are you sure this'll even work? I mean Sam didn't seem to know what was really going on himself. All his info came from some chic in his head."

Bobby ignored him. Dean always got impatient when it came to saving Sam. Something they did far too often for anyone's comfort.

Dean sighed in frustration at Bobby's slowness and steeled himself to skim through the giant hunk of mold and dust he called a book. Dean vaguely wondered at how Bobby was able to find so many old texts. It seemed like some of these should be in museums. Maybe that's where they came from.

Then he found it. "Hey, hey Bobby is this it? It says 'manifestation of psychic terrors.' That's a jinn ghost right?"

He shoved the book at Bobby, who quickly read through the two-page spell. "That's it. Let's go. I think I've got everything here." Bobby was nothing if not prepared.

* * *

"Ok so can you think _any _farther back? Cause I'm starting to get really uncomfortable with this thing's proximity." Sam and Annie were sitting on a ratty couch in some rundown old motel room. Sam wasn't sure where though. Open Pizza boxes and Chinese takeout carton littered the floor.

Sam shook his head. "There's nowhere else. This is as deep as I can go." Sam had been thinking for a while now about the one place he would be certain to escape the jinn. He would normally stand and fight it, but Annie had kept him running, kept finding some excuse for them to hide from it. He did as she asked because she seemed genuinely frightened and he really didn't want to have to protect this frantic girl while trying to fight an unknown enemy at the same time. As long as they were far enough away from the jinn she seemed calm, but the closer it got, the twitchier she became.

Sam looked over at the girl, Annie, sitting on the couch face in her hands. She looked up at him, eyes wide and frightened. "He's almost here, Sam. I can feel him."

"How can you do that? Feel him?"

She just shrugged.

"I just can. Same way I can feel you. I know what you're feeling. You want to fight it, but you're worried about me being in the way." She sighed shakily and stood, "It's just so strong Sam. It… it really hurt me. The things I saw. The things _you've _seen."

Sam's brow furrowed, "What did you see?"

Her eyes began to well, "Small things at first, the things you did when you were missing your soul, and then… then hell. It was…" She shuddered, "I'm so sorry."

Sam looked away from her. Those memories still haunted him. Always would. He felt bad about the jinn using them against her.

"I felt it Sam." He looked back to her, shaking in the middle of the floor.

"What?"

She looked at the floor then, "You're soul." She walked slowly towards him. "It was terrifying."

Sam laughed darkly. "Yeah, I know." She was facing him now, wide blue eyes staring into his, tears running down her face. She reached up to brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. Sam froze. Something in him burned. It felt like fire racing through his veins. He stumbled back and slammed into the wall, sliding down and gasping for breath.

Annie knelt calmly beside Sam, soothing the deep furrow in his brow and whispering reassuringly. She knew Sam would be alright. He had been sick, and she had wanted to heal him.

Behind her, the door burst open, and the glowing blue form of the jinn stalked into the room. Annie fell back as the jinn scanned the room and sneered at her, trying desperately to shield Sam's prone body with her own.

_Stupid,_ she thought to herself; _incapacitate your only hope right when the monster comes. _She closed her eyes and tried to block its path to Sam. He didn't deserve to die because she'd been an idiot. And Dean would be so upset. She had grown fond of the two brothers, tied up in the dim cell in Sam's head watching them be thrown into trial after trial and always pulling out.

But before the jinn ghost could approach them he disappeared. Annie sighed. Dean and Bobby must have finally found the spell.

Annie started to turn to Sam but before she could check on his healing, the room blinked out of her sight, to be replaced with Bobby's living room and two, identical jinn's. One burning and one bloody.

* * *

**Ended on a cliffhanger. I know. Sorry but I love them. Leave em' wanting more and all that ;) Will update soon!**


End file.
